Berry's Love Triangle
by memewpris
Summary: Suspense and suffering. Just the way to brighten your dayXD
1. Chapter 1

Berry's Love Triangle

by mewmewpris

Disclaimer:I own absolutly 100 of nothing to do with TMM.

Ichigo's Side

Once more it was morning. Time for school and I was alredy late. Very typical. I had caught up in a dream about Masysa and the alarm clock had no effect on me whatsoever. Anyway, I rushed to school as soon as possible, and there Mint was to greet me. "Ichigo, this is the 4th time this week you have been late, can't you control yourself?"I stuck my tounge out. Obviously she was in a good mood. Anyway...

Berry's Side

Yup, me and Tasuku were finally a couple after all this time...But now the only problem is, I found out Tasuku met another girl...Not me..At Caf'e Mew Mew on a busy day. I must admit, I am a bit worried now. They were laughing so much...Together...Perhaps it would be best to give him some space? I just don't know...

FLASHBACK

The Day Tasuku met Sakura

It was a normal day at Caf'e Mew Mew. Tasuku was working and came apon a very pretty black-haired girl ready to take her order just as Berry was cleaning the counter. "Hello miss, fine afternoon isn't it?"Tasuku greeted. The woman looked up at him. "Get me a latt'e?"she asked. "Yes miss!"he answered, and went to fetch a latt'e. After the latt'e, she asked him out on a date. "I have a girlfriend."Tasuku admitted. "That's ok, i can't force you."she said looking down. Tasuku felt sorry for her. He had never turned anyone down on anything, so couldn't stand the fact that he had just crushed a girls heart. So, he took pity and agreed on one date. It was only a date, right? Not a big deal...Besides, he knew Berry was the ONLY key to HIS heart!

Berry's Side

Gosh, I'm so worried about Tasuku!...Oh, but here he comes! I'm sure we can talk this over...But...That girl is with him...What could it mean? "Um...Hi Berry."Tasuku said. "Tasuku, who is she?"the girl asked. "We...Work together."I said sadly covering up the truth. "Oh, well in that case, I'm Sakura-chan!" "Hi"I said walking away. "Oh, I'm sorry about her, really..."Taksuku said. "That's alright! Everyone has bad days! I understand!"Sakura replied. I ran to the back. What could Tasuku be thinking? Has he dumped me? I'm so confused! I just don't understand!

Ichigo's Side

As I walked to the back of Caf'e Mew Mew, I saw Berry standing there crying. I went to her. "Berry, what's wrong?"I asked. And, when I found out she might have been dumped, I was furious! "We have to figure out the truth! We should go ask Tasuku 100 up-front!" "I...can't. I'm going to break-up."Berry said. "Break-up? You don't know whay happened!"I screamed. "But...It's the only way I know for sure he won't cheat on me. It's my only option!"

Berry's Side

I've made up my mind. Tasuku and I are over. It's the end of us. "Tasuku..." "Berry, what's up? You called me here so suddenly?"Tasuku said. "Yes, It's urgent."I answered. "Berry...What's wrong?"he asked. "You're wrong Tasuku! I can't live on like this! I'm breaking up with you! Good-bye."And, ran out, not looking back.

Sakura's Side

I just found out Berry and Tasuku broke-up! Yes! Now he's all mine! Score!...And, to celebrate Tasuku and I will be going to dinner! Yay, he's arrived! "Hi Sakura-chan"he geeted. "Oh, poor Tasuku! You look so down! Oh, I really do wish you would stop thinking about that Berry! I mean, truth is, she's probably met another guy already. I'm sorry you had to hear this from me, but It's just for the best." "Oh, I'm sorry Sakura0chan, I'm just so depressed...It ended so suddenly..."he said. "Tasuku..." Gosh! he should just forget about Berry! Can't he see he has me? "Sakura-chan, I think you're right. Let's start off fresh, ok?" A smile spread across my face. "Yes Tasuku, let's start out fresh...Together."I said.

Ichigo's Side

Oh...I'm so worried about Berry! Did she really break-up with Tasuku? This HAS to be a misunderstanding!

Author's Side

Three days later after the break-up, Tasuku finally came to work...Bringing along merry Sakura. Berry and Tasuku's eyes met. There was an awkward silence. Just then, Sakura broke the silence. "Hello Berry, everyone! Hiya!" Berry lowered her head, and looked away. Sakura smiled. She was happy. "So, Tasuku, how many shifts do you have?she asked. "Two a day."he answered. "No wonder! It's fate we met!"

Berry's Side

Is it really over? Tasuku came with another girl today. Is Tasuku always this cruel after a break-up? It's only passed three days. Is it that easy to replace me? Is it my fault? Why am I feeling this way?

Tasuku's Side

Yup. It's over. I'm with Sakura-chan now. Not Berry...But how is it we ended so soon? What was Berry talking about? I'm so confused...

Author's Side

Several days passed as Berry though more and more. So, she decided to go for a walk. She stopped. It was Tasuku!

Berry's Side

Oh no! What's Tasuku doing here? What will I say to him? What will he say to me!


	2. Berry's Love Triangle part 2

PART 2

Authors Side

Tasuku saw Berry too, but walked past her as if they didn't know each other.

Berry's Side

Oh...Of course...We're over.


End file.
